


when you go, would you have the guts to say

by Starful_nights



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oops, Other, Pre-SING (Music Video), dd year ten, i guess, jet and ghoul both need hugs tbh, mads and pony are drinking-radioactive-shit-together joyfriends, poison has a revelation while smoking, technically dd y 10 bc its a free spacec, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: Jet and Ghoul nearly get their shit together. They're running out of time, though.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days), background Show Pony/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	when you go, would you have the guts to say

**Author's Note:**

> owie

**Wednesday, 10 PM. Outside whatever the fuck the closest bar to Mad Gear’s latest gig was. Jet didn’t check.**

“Pois, you here? Pois! Pois, I fucked up.”

Jet came storming over to where Poison was smoking by the side of the bar, staring at the stars and wondering what the fuck they were doing with their life this close to death. As you do.

“Jet, love, you okay?”

“Witch, you been hanging ‘round Pony again, huh? And yeah, ‘m fine...physically. Witch, Pois, I’m so stupid.”

“Jet. What’d ya do?” Poison asked, looking genuinely worried now. Their hand went to their raygun by instinct, and they only relaxed their grip when Jet shook eir head, smiling. Eir face was still filled with tears, though, so things couldn’t have been good.

“I kissed Ghoul. Xe...xe told me xe loved me.”

Poison looked nonplussed.

“That’s good, though, right? You’ve been babbling to me ‘bout him for ages.”

“No, it bloody well isn’t! I...don’t. I…”

Jet broke down sobbing and Poison embraced em awkwardly. They never were the best at this ‘honorary older sibling’ thing. Not with Kobra, not with Jet. They were only capable of fierce protectiveness. Jet was the good comforter.

“I don’t love him, Poison. I...I could love him, I think. Given time. Which we don’t fucking have, we’re dying next Tuesday! I just…”

Jet took a deep, shuddering breath.

“And I can’t tell you how fucking terrified I am of this. I’m d-”

“Jet. Darlin’ honorary sibling of mine. You’re not dangerous.”

“I know. But I don’t. I keep forgetting. And I can’t even love Ghoul properly. I'll never know what a relationship with the most amazing person I know would be. It’s all gonna be fucking over. And I don’t even fucking regret it. Andie’s worth it. Or we might fail, and she’ll be gone too.”

“It’s okay. We’ll be...well, not fine, but at least Andie’ll be. We won’t fail,” Poison said firmly. “What did you say to Ghoul?”

“‘Oh.’ I said fucking ‘oh’. Then I started crying. Then I kissed him again and all but fucking bolted. It must’ve looked so _bad_.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Poison said, corners of their mouth turning upwards grimly.

“Oh, fuck off. You’re terrible at this,” Jet said, and lightly pushed them away. 

“Never said I wasn’t. Now, what the hell’re you gonna do ‘bout this?”

“Should probably tell him somethin'. Just...what? We're…. we're dying next week, Pois! That's not even the problem, you know I'd do anything for the little sparks, but...we could've had so much. If only I wasn't an idiot who didn't realise eir own fucking feelings in time. Maybe if…"

"Shh. Jet, it's gonna be...well, not okay, but not bad. Just breathe, okay? We'll figure something out. Want me to take you back to the diner?"

"Yeah. Yeah, please. I wanna go home."

Kobra and Ghoul were still out somewhere, and the diner was empty when they arrived back. The thought that this is what it will look like from next Wednesday onwards briefly crossed Poison's mind, but they pushed it away. They needed to focus on...pretty much anything else right now. A wave of despair taking them over wouldn't help Jet at all.

They talked for a bit, made some food for when the other two inevitably stumbled back complaining they were hungry, and Jet went off to sleep soon after. Poison lit another cigarette, not even bothering to step outside.

It's not like they'll have the place for long after, anyways. They could survive a week with the cigarette smoke's smell. Coffee and canned food was what the diner always smelled like, anyways. Strangely that, mixed with the soap Jet made, was what smelled like home to Poison.

On second thoughts, they put the cigarette out.

_____________

**Wednesday, 1 AM. The parking lot of whatever the fuck the bar closest to Mad Gear's latest gig was. Ghoul didn’t check.**

Destroya, Ghoul was so fucked.

Xe just had to fuck everything up, and the timing...if xe’d waited a bit, it would’ve been right before the storm on the City, and it would’ve just been a dramatic thing with no stakes, and maybe a sense of missed opportunity. If it were weeks before, xe would’ve had time to recover. ~~Then again, weeks ago they still had the little sparks.~~ But this timing? The worst xe would've thought up. What the hell.

Xe leant against Kobra, stealing his sunglasses.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Kobra yawned and got them slammed right back on his face, making him repeat himself, louder this time. Served him right for waking Ghoul up at 5 AM.

“I’m fucked,” Ghoul said in a singsong. 

“Ghoulie, hon, please don’t,” Mad Gear sighed, draping faerself across Pony. “You can’t sing, love.” The four of them had ditched the party where Ghoul’s total upfuckery happened long ago, and were now sitting in the old parking lot, away from the noise, passing the neon-green drink around.Ghoul was pretty sure was radioactive and not in the slightest alcoholic, but it was better-tasting than the shit Pois insisted on brewing and xe hated being drunk anyways. A caffeine high was always more fun. 

Correction, Ghoul thought several hours, three bottles of the neon thing whose taste seemed to permanently reside in his mouth and an aggressively hammering heart later, nearly always. 

“You guys should've made me tell Jet earlier,” xe said. “Maybe I’d have gotten over it then.”

“Kid, kid, kiddo, kiddorino,” Pony said, speaking so fast the words got jumbled. Ae’d mixed the green thing with a can of homemade energy drink about thirty minutes ago. Ae was practically vibrating. “Jet does love you, dumbfuck. Well, would. Ey’re not big on the emotion front, yanno. Whatstheword, like a tortoise. Or a snail. Fuckety fuck fuck. Uh………….”

“Slow?” Mads suggested. 

“Slow! Slow, slow slow! Yeah. Thanks, Mads, I love you. Yeah. So yeah. Ey aren’t good at believing people like...yanno...care for em, and that ey’re allowed to, yanno? And ey’re terrified, to be honest, love. I can see it in eir eyes. And ey would love you if ey had more time, trust me. I know everything.”

“Pony, you’re more wise than I give you credit for,” Kobra said. “Why didn’t you drag Cherri here? I wanna kiss him.”

“Pepsi hates parties, you know that,” Mads said, popping a bubble. Where did fae always find gum? Fae couldn’t have it in faer mouth all this time.

“I know, but you, Mads, are a fucking _star_ , Pony’s his third-favourite idiot, and I’m his boyfriend.”

“I’m his second-favourite idiot. You rank below me, trust me. I know him. I know everyone. I know everything and everyone. I’m the closest thing to the Witch a mortal can get. Right, Witchie?”

The desert didn’t answer.

“Fuck you,” Kobra said after a few seconds of silence.

Pony yawned in response.

“Ghoul, wanna go back to your diner-not-really-diner-home and get your shit sorted out with Jet? I’m getting tired and however charming the offer of falling asleep on the Trans Am is, I don’t actually want Poison to beat me the fuck up tomorrow when tehy realise they walked home from here in a fit of idiocy and I’m still napping on the hood.”

“I’m going home. I’m not dealing with Jet. I’m taking Kobra with me so he doesn’t accidentally take your eye out with his heart-shaped sunglasses.”

“ _My_ heart-shaped sunglasses.”

“Don’t give a shit. Come on, fuckface.”

“Nooooooooo. Want more neon shit.”

“I’m not driving the car in the dark. If we crash, Poison’s gonna kill me. They love you, though.”

“They love you too, Ghoulie. Jus...bit strange. You don;t need protecting that much and they don’t know what to do.”

“What’s this thing you gave us, Mads, Wisdom Juice?”

“Yup,” Mads giggled. “Probably.”

“Why am I the responsible one right now?”

“You only drank three bottles. I had five,” Kobra says solemnly then giggles. 

“I had seven,” Mads sighs against Pony’s chest. “Dude, I love you,” fae said, lik it was a revelation or something.

“Dude, do you? I love you too, dude.”

“Dude, we’ve been dating for three years.”

“Oh, yeah. Leave, worse half of the Fab Four.”

“Worse half?” Kobra looks like he’s about to throw hands, but Ghoul drags him away after carefully pushing Pony and aer idiot popstar girlfriend off the Trans Am.

Maybe this night wasn’t that terrible, after all.

_____________

**Tuesday, 8 PM or so. Battery City.**

“So, you two sort your shit out?” Poison made the mistake of breaking the silence. Ghoul tried to make sense of his thoughts.

~~Yes, well, no, uhh, we’re going to kiss goodbye and then get distracted by Andie, then die, hopefully me first so I won’t have to see the love of my life die.~~ “Kind of. No. Uh.” 

Ghoul nodded like that finished that mess of a sentence, both the out-loud bit and the silent bit, and started fiddling with Jet’s hair. Xe muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” into eir shoulder after ey leaned more towards him. Ey muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “i’msorryi’msorryi’msorry”. 

Their final kiss should’ve been a little more intense, probably, like their second-to-last one. 

Still, the gentle press of Jet’s lips against Ghoul’s and eir arms around him for one last time was good enough for him. It had to be. 

When xe closed the door behind Jet and Andie, xe let himself have a tiny sliver of hope that Jet’ll survive. 

Just a tiny bit. 

Xe was better off not knowing that Jet’s last thought was _Fuck, maybe I do love him_. 


End file.
